Darkest Secret
by nicolehouston
Summary: Bella had everything going for her til things changed and she had a dark secret. She ran away and now shes back, how will everyone react when they find out? How will he act when he sees her after seven years.
1. Chapter 1

"Gabriel Anthony get your butt down here right now!" I heard a loud thump and "ow" then him open the bathroom door. My child my beautiful child, Seven years old today. I couldnt believe it. It seemed like just yesterday when I changed my life completly. when I ran away from everything I loved, just to keep him safe to keep him loved. He looked just like his father already. Tall bright green eyes and that shaggy brown hair, and tan skin. He was the child adonis I knew he would be.

"Yea mom?" He asked hopping on one foot trying to put his shoe on. I smiled, running my hand through his hair. "Ugh, mom stop, do you know how long it took for me to get it to stick up like this?"

"Oh I dont know maybe ten minutes." He rolled his eyes. "Yes my dear child you took ten minutes to get ready, you take longer than me I swear."

"Mom we are going to a new town with people I dont know, I have to look presentable." I just laughed. "Besides, I'm finally going to meet my grandparents." I sighed.

"Baby you look just fine. Besides its not a new town, I grew up in this town. I know pretty much know everyone here. And your grandparents wont care what you look like, they will be so shocked to see you that they wont even be looking at how your dressed, or what your hair looks like." Yes after seven years of running I was finally coming home. It was all because my son was so smart (just like his father) that he asked about his family, his grandparents, his dad. So I sat him down and had a very long talk with him told him everything that happened. At first he was angry with me for keeping him away from his family, then he was happy that he had a family out there. He told me how things were going to be and what we were going to do. Of course me not being able to tell him no for nothing I finally agreed after weeks of begging. I couldnt express how nervouse I was, and I think he saw that.

"Mom everything will be ok." He said rubbing my hand. "Now can we go, please!" I laughed nodded grabbed my purse and walked out the door of the motel. Him running down the hall to the exit door.

"Gabriel do not run out that door!" I yelled shaking my head. Thats one thing he didnt get from his father. His stealthyness, hes just like me tripping over thin air. We walked to the car jumped in and headed towards the house I grew up in the house I had my first steps, my first date pick me up, my first cheer practice, my first prom. My first everything. This house was everything to my parents. When my dad got out of the military this is where they wanted to settle, at first being a child I didnt understand why. It was in the middle of no where, but now I knew exactly why. Peace and quiet. Nothing ever happened here in forks washington, everyone knew everyone.

Everything looked the same, the trees, the buildings the streets, even the street signs. I smiled thinking of all the memories I had in this small town. I couldnt believe how much has changed since then. I was the captain of the cheer squad of forks high school, I was the leader of the BETA club, and the president of STUCO. My life was all planned out, I had everything in line, I was going to go to Washington state and study to be a teacher, I was going to come back start a life with the love of my life and have the life my parents had. Then one night everything changed.

"Alright Gabe, I want you to sit here for just a minu-" I started to say as I pulled into the oh so familure driveway but he was already out of his seat belt running to the front door. I sighed and jumped out follwing him. He was already bangging on the door. As I reached him the front door opened. There stood my father, the man I could trust with anything, the man I let down in the worst of ways.

"Isabella?" He asked as he stepped out of the door.

"Hey dad." I said with a small smile. All of a sudden I was being picked up by my old man and being twirld around. I couldnt help but laugh.

"I thought you were dead or somethig." He put me down and kissed me on the cheek. I whiped the stray tear that fell from my eyes and smiled up at him. "What are you doing back." Thats when my rude little boy coughed to get our attention.

"Hey grampa." He said with a bright smile on his face. Charlie looked at me then looked at Gabriel then back at me. All I had to do was shake my head and he knew, he knew whos child he was.

"Well hello there, and what is your name?"

"Gabriel Anthony Swan." He said proudly. I couldnt help but laugh. "I am seven years old and I am your grandson."

"Well hello Gabriel, how about we go inside and you can meet your grandma." He nodded and ran inside. "Bells you coming."

"Yea I'll be right there." He nodded and headed after Gabriel. I sighed and looked around the yard and accross the street. The huge house still stood. The house I grew up in, if I wasnt at my parents I was accross the street. The family there I knew since I was in high school. I was best friends with their daughter. She was the one I was going to go to college with and have be my god mother of my childer. Then everything changed, I let her down. I let them all down. I whiped the tears off my cheeks and went inside.

All I heard as I walke through the house was laughter. My mom especially, my little man must have been feeling them in about everything, and anything. I smiled as I walked into the kitchen. There stood my very beautiful mother. She was always so pretty, with her dark chocolate hair and brown eyes, pale skin. Everyone said I looked like her as I started to grow up. Of course I never believed any of them, because she was so beautiful.

"Oh Isabella!" She said running to me and pulling me into a hug. "Dont you ever leave again." She said tightning her hug. I nodded my head as I hugged her just as tight.

"Hey Renee, mom wanted to know if you wanted to go to-" The voice of my ex best friend said walking through the house. She reached the kitchen and just stood there, face to face with me. We both just stood there looking at each other. My mom let me go and turned to her guest with a huge smile on her face. "What are you doing here." She asked looking at me confused with a look of hurt in her eyes.

"Hey Alice." I said.

"Dont hey Alice me, where the hello kitty have you been all these years! What are you doing back. Have you seen him, how long are you going to be here." She ranted. I was going to answer her I really was but all I could think and do was grab her and hold her. Hold the only person I ever trusted with everything, except maybe the one thing she really should have know. She started to cry as I held her, along with her cries I cried too. I dont know how long we stood there, I do know after a while everyone left the kitchen leaving us together. She finally pulled away and smacked my arm. "Dont you ever leave again without me knowing!" I laughed and whiped my eyes.

"I am sorry Alice, I really am." She nodded her head. "I have to tell you something."

"That, that beautiful child that was sitting with charlie at the table is my brothers, yes I know. I knew the moment I walked into the kitchen." I sighed. Of course she noticed him. "Whyd you run Bells."

"I was scared. I was only seventeen Ali, I didnt know what to do, a child wasnt in my cards not yet anyways. But I could rearange my plans, he couldnt. He had a scholarship, he had plans I couldnt ask him to change them becuase of my mistake."

"You know he never went to Dartmoth, he went WU got a doctors degree. He changed after you left, everyone did." She sighed. "Oh Samuel got married to Rose. Can you beleive it, the ice queen finally let him take her out. Three months later they where getting hitched." I was shocked. Emmett as her other brother, he was after Rosalie since they where freshmen. Of course she never gave him the time of day. He was the captain of the basketball team and her the head cheer leader before me. Youd think shed be all about him, but not Rosealie she was the opposite, she didnt like titles she didnt like to be labled.

"Wow." was all I could say. She nodded her head. "And you?"

"I am a teacher at forks, and married." There was a long were bothing thinking about the same thing. I was suppose to be there, I was suppose to arrange it all, to be there when she got cold feet, be in front of her walking down the isle and standing right beside her as she made the biggest move of her life. "Hey its ok, your here now." I nodded. "Now can I meet my nephew and godson or what?" I nodded. We got up and headed towards the livivng room.

"Gabe, I want you to meet someone. This is your aunt Alice." He jumped up and walked straight to her stuck his hand out and a huge smile.

"Hello aunt Alice my name is Gabriel Anthony Swan. Its a pleasure to meet you." She giggled like true Alice fashion and picked up with one of her bone crushing hugs. "Mom shes squishing me." I laughed.

"Yea son shes real good at doing that." She humphed and sat him down.

"Are you going to take him over to meet mom and dad?" I sighed. "He wont be there, hes out for a couple hours." I nodded and looked to Gabe.

"Wanna meet your other set of granparents?" All he did was nod. Alice jumped up and down clapping. "Mom Dad we will be home in a couple hours."

"OK Ill start dinner and get your bags out of the car." I nodded as I followed Alice and Gabe out the door and accross the street. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I was beyond scared.

"Mom Dad I have some people you should come see." Alice yelled as she walked through the door. I laughed a little, she hadnt changed one bit. Two of the most important people in my life came walking out of the kitchen. I came face to face to my second parents.

"Bella?" Esme asked. I nodded my head. She came running to me with open arms. "Oh my god I thought Id never see you again!" She said hugging me tighter. She let me go then Charlisle came up and gave me a huge smile and a quick hug.

"Hey Bells, welcome home."

"Mom." For a second I forgot he was here I took Gabes hand and pulled him to me.

"Esme Charlisle, this is Gabriel, your grandson." They looked at me then to him then back at me. I nodded my head, that made Esme tear up and pull him to her and hug him just as tight as Alice did. Then Charlisle came up beside them pulling them into a bigger hug. I smiled, maybe I could do this maybe things will be ok. Of course that changed the second the door opened and he came in.

"Hey mom dad I am home, I hope you have-" I turned around face to face to the one person I preyed I would never see again. The one person who I know hurt worse than anyone. "Bella?" I questioned.

"Hey Edward." I said with a small wave.


	2. Chapter 2

I knawed at my lip as Edward and Charlisle were up in his study, you could hear yelling from all the way down stairs, on the third floor. This was such a huge mistake, I ran away from this town seven years ago when I was eighteen years old. I should have never come back, I should have stayed dead to these people. I should have never let Gabriel talk me into coming back. I sighed and looked over at Esme with my son, and smiled. She had the most pleasant look on her face while he just laughed at whatever she was showing him on the computer. Probably old pictures of us kids when we were younger.

"She hasnt looked this happy since Emmett got married. She has really missed you Bells." I sighed and looked over at Alice.

"I know." She looked at me foe a second.

"He will get over this Bell, its a shock. Hell I almost smacked you in the face. Look Bella he loved you, he thought you two would be together for ever. He hasnt loved anyone since you left. Sure hes had a girl friend here and there, but he never really commited to them." She paused for a second, looking down at her hands. "He does have someone though, her name is Tanya. They've been together two years now. They uh-" She paused again looked over at Esme who was looking at us. "They just got engaged." I took in a deep breath. I could feel the tears coming.

Even though I left, I had always loved him. I never dated, never even looked at a guy. A tear rolled down my cheek but I quickly whiped it away. I started to nod my head. "I never expected him to wait for me or anything. I knew he would find someone who was just perfect for him. He deserves to be happy." I sighed.

"Hey, its ok. You have us now, and this time I will not allow you to run away. Oh just wait til I tell Emmett!" She squeled and pulled her cell out. I couldnt help but laugh. Thats when I heard a door slam open.

"HEY MOM ROSIE AND I ARE HERE!" I heard none other than Emmett Cullen yell through the house. Alice jumped up and ran for the hallway. I heard whispering, a little umph and foot steps run for the kitchen. All of a sudden I was being picked up out of the stool and being twirled around. "MY BELLY BEAN YOUR BACK! Where the hell have you been?" He asked setting me down on my feet, I couldnt help but laugh.

"Language Emmett Cullen." Esme chistised. I couldnt help but laugh again.

"Sorry mom, well belly." I rolled my eyes.

"Ive been away. I actually want you to meet someone." Gabriel walked over to me with a little worry on his face. I didnt blame him especially the reaction Edward gave him. "Em this is Gabriel Anthony Swan. Your nephew." I looked at me then to him then back to me then to his mom then back to Gabe. A huge smile grew on his face. He grabbed Gabe up and swung him around.

"Welcome my dearest nephew of mine. Its so nice to meet you. I am uncle Emmett but you can call me awesome Em if you would like." Thats when Alice came in with a very pregnant Rosealie. Alice frogot to mention that one. She walked up to me with a hand raised. I was ready for it then she pulled me into her embrace.

"Welcome home. Its been hell without you." She whispered. I pulled back and smiled at her.

A loud bang interupted all the small talk and Charlisles voice. "Edward Cullen get back here I am not through with you."

"Yea well I am done talking." He yelled back stopping down the stairs. I walked to the entrance of the kitchen to stop him.

"Edward." I said as he started to pass me.

"Dont." Was his reply as he walked out the house slamming the door behind him. Thats when I felt the tears start to run down my face. I dont know who it was and at the moment I didnt care but someone came up behind me and held me. I knew this was going to be hard and I knew no one would be to happy with me at first, but I didnt know it would be this hard, I didnt think he would walk out the door without even yelling at me or anything. Back when were younger you knew when he was really pissed, when he didnt even speak. When he would just walk off.

After awhile I went to the bathroom whiped my face and went to search for Alice. Her Rose and Emse were in the kitchen starting dinner while the boys were outside with Gabe playing ball. "Hey I know this is alot to ask and I can bring him over to my parents if its to much but I was wondering if-" Alice cut me off before I could finish.

"Go to him." Was all she said with a smile on her face. I smiled nodded and headed for the door. No matter how mad he was I could always find him at this spot. No one else knew of it, he never showed anyone else. It was actually our first date.

I jumped into my car and headed for the border of Forks. My gut was in knots as I passed the high school, the old diner, and the hospital. I tried to take deep breaths, I thought I was ready to speak to him alone, but now out in the middle of no where and his dad not there to buffer what he was trying to say I was scared. Edward never layed a hand on me or any woman for that matter and he rarely raised his voice. It was the way he was so calm so collected with his thoughts and his words, its scary.

I pulled up to his black Lexus and jumped out of the car. I took a deep breath and headed down the trail for me way back when we first started to date, because he knew I'd get lost if I tried to do it by memory I would be lost for hours in the woods. I smiled at the memory of him telling me not to leave the trail the he didnt feel like running around the woods looking for my ass.

I got to the end of the trail and in the clearing stood the one man who stole my heart and would never give it back. Hes the only one who will ever touch me like he has. I loved him back then and just seeing him standing here now I still do. I took another deep breath and started to walk towards him. Once I got about a foot to him I stoped. I waited for him to say something and it felt like hours before he did. When he did he turned faceing me with pain in his eyes, pain that I put there. I sucked in a breath.

"Leave." Was his first words he said to me.

**Alright my lovely readers, what do you think? Should I go on? What do you think will happen between E&B? Leave me some Reviews and Ill try and give some sneak peeks to the ones who do review! **

**~N**


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there for a second looking at the back of his head. I didnt know what to say to him I didnt know how react, so I just stood there. I dont know how long I lost track of time. After a few minutes though I finally took a deep breath and went to tap him on the shoulder. "Dont touch me. Dont you dare touch me."

"Edward I am sorry, I cant express how sorry I am." For a second he just stood there. He finally turned around. I could see the hurt and confusion on his face, it nearly broke my heart.

"You left seven years ago, and forever I couldnt think of why. We were happy I thought. We had plans to make a life together. Seven years ago I would have never thought that it was because you were pregnant with my baby." He took a deep breath. "But now seven years later here you are with a seven year old boy that is my son."

"Edward."

"No let me speak. You took my choice away from me and threw out the window, you didnt even tell me, let me know what was going on with you. That week before you just vanished you were acting so weird, I knew something was up. Everyone thought I was paranoid. Then you were gone. Your parents didnt know where you went, no one did. You kept my child from me Isabella, you kept a part of me away." We stood there forever as tears streemed down my face. He took another deep breath. "You broke me, you destroyed me Bella. I didnt know what to do with myself for a very long time."

"I didnt know what to do Edward, I was eighteen years old I was scared. On top of that I had to think about how this would have hurt your goals and dreams. Edward you wanted to go to Harvard and become a doctor. I couldnt let me being pregnant ruin that. I loved you so much, I couldnt let your high school girl friend ruin your life no matter if we planned a life together. I didnt know if we would ever actually do that." He stared at with wide eyes and his mouth open.

"Are you being serious right now? I mean honestly being serious? You didnt know what to do? High school girl friend? Ruin my goals and dreams? I thought you were so much smarter than that! You took my choices away from me, you didnt even let me turn you down if i wanted to! Now you come here for what exactly?"

"Gabriel wanted to meet his family. He wanted to know his grandparents, to meet the father I didnt allow him to know. I know I messed up Edward, but dont hurt Gabriel because of my mistake. I want him to know you to have a father. Thats all I am asking from you." He looked at me for a second then picked his jacket from the groud put it on and started to walk.

"He is my son, of course I wouldnt hurt him because his mother is so stupid. I will have him this weekend." Then he walked off leaving me in the meadow. I sat down in the grass jsut breaking down. I didnt know what I was going to do. The man I have loved for my entire life hated me. Of course I knew thats how it would be. But I think deep down I was hoping he would be here waiting for me with open arms. Of course that was a stupid thought.

I pulled myself together walked to my car and headed back to the Cullens. I pulled up to the drive way and headed for the door. I walked in hearing laughing and screaming. I smiled and headed for the living room where I assumed everyone was at. I paused at the doorway and watched the Cullens play with my son. I smiled to myself until I caught Alices eye. She said something to Gabe then jumped and walked over to me.

"How did it go?" She whispered. I sighed. "That bad huh?"

"I guess I was so stupid to think that I could come back and him be waiting for me with open arms. I dont blame him for being so angry with me. But that doesnt mean it doesnt hurt." she nodded her head and wrapped an arm around.

"He will get over it Bells."

"No I dont think he will Ali, you should have seen and heard how angry he was. I've never seen him like this before." She sighed.

"Just let him cool off things will be fine, he just needs a few days." I nooded maybe she was right. She took my hand and walked me into the room. I came to sit by Gabe and smiled as everyone included me in their game of uno. We use to play this every friday night after we had dinner, it was a Cullen Swan tradition.

I couldnt help but think of all the things I lost leaving like I did. Seven years of so many memories I could have had, had I not been so stupid. After a few more games we said good bye to the Cullens and headed back to my parents place.

"Mom Uncle Emmett is so awesome! He wants to take me out to meet his friends on the reservation tomorrow!" Gabe said as we walked up the stairs to our bedroom.

"Sounds like an awesome plan! I am going to check out the spot for my book store tomorrow so I guess you can go while I am doing that." He smiled up at me. "Go get your PJs on." He ran to the bed where both our bags sat and started to go through it. "So, did you enjoy your birthday?"

"Yes best birthday ever! Grandma Esme said she and Alice were going to throw me a party this weekend." I smiled of course they did. "And Grandpa Charlie said he wanted to get me a fishing pole for my birthday!"

"Wow, thats awesome. I guess you dont want my present then." I looked at me as I held out his big box. He ran to me and snatched it out of my hand. He tore all the paper off and just sat there for a second then looked up at me then back to the gift. "Do you like it?"

"Mom you got me a computer!" He said excitedly.

"Yea, well I figured you needed for projects and what not. Plus to keep in touch with your friends back in Arizona." He put the computer down and came to hug me.

"Your the best mom in the world!" He said squeezing me. I couldnt help but laugh.

"Thanks kiddo, your a pretty awesome son." He let me go and ran back to his computer taking it out of the box, boosting it up and playing around with it. Thats something he also got from his father his knack of electronics. "Alright, it sounds like you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, so its time for bed." He huffed and puffed but finally put his gift away jumped into bed next me and fell asleep.

Tomorrow is going to be a new day, where we start our lives here in Forks surounded with family who loved us and welcomed us with open arms. Tomorrow was also the day I would start to make Edward Cullen fall back in love with me. Screw his fience. Or so I thought.

*Yay Chapter 3 is done! I only got two reviews for last chapter, in which I greatly aprreciate but I was expecting more seeing as how I had so many people view and read the story! So please R&R for me!

* I also have started a FB page for this story where you can checkout updates and pictures to go along with it.

* I also have two new BETAS in which I am greatly appriciative to! lolbeawesome and cullen vamps. I am looking forward to working with them with this story and more!


	4. Chapter 4

I watched as my child slept, tears started to roll down my face. I am not sure what to do or how to really tell everyone what really happen that week before I left. Its not something that you can really just up and say. And the Cullens what will they think of me, how will they react when they really find out the truth?

Its been my nightmare for seven years now. I may have gotten older and a new life but its still haunts my dreams. Thats why I work at night and usually sleep during the day when Gabe is at school. But Summer you cant do that with a seven year old, so I changed my occupatian and started a book store called The Swan. Not very creative but hey what can I say. I started that two years ago and am now making it a chain seeing it grow so loved, in memphis I had to share it with the world.

_So I decided that I would give the store back home to my Assistant to take charge of and start another one here in Forks. It only seemed right when I promised Gabe I would let him meet the rest of his family. Besides I would need a job anyways_. Look at this I am trying to convince myself that this was a good idea to blame it on work. Get a grip Bella, everything will be just fine.

After awhile I finally dozed off, it seemed like Id been sleeping for minutes before Gabe started to jump up and down on the bed. I groad and threw a pillow over my head. "Go back to sleep child."

"No can do, I am going fishing with uncle Emmett and you have to go to the store to get things started." I sighed. "Beisdes its already almost ten o'clock." I threw pillow off my head. "Whao."

"What?" I asked seeing his weird look.

"You have a bad case of bed head." I groad again. "Come on mom, Nana made some pancakes for you, uncle Emmett is already here. See ya." He kissed me on the cheek and ran out the door with an, "I love you mom." I sighed and got up.

After I got dressed I headed out to town. It was still weird to be back here back to the place my life changed forever. I pulled up to the empty lot where my book store would be and smiled to myself. Today would be the mark of a new life, of my new begining here I would have a great job with my son who had family surrounded him. If he was happy then so would I.

A car pulled up beside me with a woman getting out. She had long beautiful blonde hair and skinny with an amazing tanning job. Yea can you say fake? She was wearing a sin stripped suit with a light pink shirt upderneath. I shook my head but then the bimbo walked up to me. "Are you Isabella Swan?" She asked with a smile on her pretty fake face.

"Uh yes?"

"My name is Tanya Denali, I am your realtor." my life just stoped. It cant be her, can it? I mean how many people have that name here in this small town? I groand. "Ms. Swan are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yea I am fine. Um how can I help you?"

"I came by to give you the keys and your copy of the lease." Duh, I knew this.

"Oh right. Sorry I am a little out of sorts right now. Thank you." She smiled dug through her bag and pulled out a key ring with two sets of keys and a packet, I am assuming is the lease. She handed over to me with another one of those annoying smiles and it tookk everything in me not to roll my eyes. "Thank you." She nodded and jumped back into her car. That was her, that was Tanya. The one I was going to have to compet with to get Edward back. Great, I was screwed. I sighed and headed for the door. I needed a plan and I needed one soon. So I called the only person I knew who could help me, but first I would have to tell her my deepest darkest secret, and I didnt know how I would be telling her but I needed her to know.

"Hey Ali, I need to talk to you. Can you stop by my book store?"

**Alright y'all! How did you like it? I know its a little short but the chapters will be like this til ball gets to a rollin' :) Thanks to my lovely BETA Cullen Vamps she awesome! Y'all check out the FB page I have set up for the story. R&R**

**-Nicole**


End file.
